Producing high voltage pulses with fast rise times is challenging. For instance, to achieve a fast rise time (e.g., less than about 50 ns) for a high voltage pulse (e.g., greater than about 10 kV), the slope of the pulse rise must be incredibly steep. Such a steep rise time is very difficult to produce. This is especially difficult using standard electrical components in a compact manner. It is additionally difficult to produce such a high voltage pulse with fast rise times having variable pulse widths and/or a variable high pulse repetition rate.